


Nothing Without You

by mimoz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimoz/pseuds/mimoz
Summary: Chanyeol has to leave the beautiful island of Jeju because of his job transfer to Seoul. Baekhyun wants him to know something beforehand.





	Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Park Chanyeol. My biggest source of inspiration and motivation. 
> 
> (Inspired by : Chanyeol’s IG live and the plot is inspired by the song Nothing Without You by 10cm)
> 
> Thank you so much Jessica, for helping me proofreading this in the middle of the night. ToT

 

Please, listen to this while/before reading this drabble. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RM3ALLNNy1E>

 

 

 

“Your shirt, your jeans

Your scarf with a worn-out scent

I blankly touch it for a long time and suddenly

I'm nothing without you

I'm nothing without you

I'm nothing without you

I'm nothing without you”

 

They were best friends, but in reality they have always been more than that.

 

Their bond has always been special. Thus, to no one’s suprise Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to share the same appartment and have been living under the same roof ever since they both started working. They both liked it, since they got along perfectly well. They were both lively, yet they rarely fought. Their complementarity made them so domestic that they looked like a couple.

 

However, that was going to change soon, as Chanyeol was moving out of their safe haven in two days already.

 

His company didn’t give him a choice, he said. They needed their best sound producer to head to Seoul to replace someone, and get the permanent position. Chanyeol shouldn’t complain, they would raise his salary, they were offering him a premium rate, and the rest is history. When Chanyeol told him, Baekhyun felt it: his heart silently broke

 

 

He wouldn’t get to see his best friend, whom he loves more than he should, everyday anymore. He would be so far away from him. Ever since his best friend announced his departure, Baekhyun had been feeling on edge. He had been tense. The man could feel it in his shoulder. That’s the pression of unsaid words. Chanyeol must have felt it too, seeing as even his usual playful jokes wouldn’t cut it.

 

We don’t tell the people we love that we love them, why is that so? Baekhyun wondered.

 

 

Chanyeol would be leaving so soon. And Baekhyun would have to find someone else to live with. However he didn’t want to, as no one could replace the hole Chanyeol was about to leave. The latter has been walking on egg shells around Baekhyun, whilst weirdly acting as if everything was normal.

 

But to Baekhyun, nothing was okay.

 

Before leaving this morning, Chanyeol informed him he wouldn’t be there to eat with him, planning to eat at the Kim’s instead.

 

“Wanna join us, Baekhyunee?” He had asked

 

 _No thanks_ , Baekhyun liked Jongin and Jongdae a lot, but no matter what, the two cousins would notice how much Chanyeol’s very soon departure affected him. So he opted out.

 

As he heard the soft click of the door followed by the electronic sound of the door locking itself, he sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Right now, he was in Chanyeol’s room. He noticed the taller was almost done packing his things. The decorative posters and pictures previously hung on the wall taken off, most of his clothes were packed in boxes, only his desk area remaining messy.

****

 

 _Oh_. Chanyeol’s vinyl player wasn’t packed yet either. Chanyeol usually played his music on the device a few times a day, and sometimes all throughout the day during weekends. Baekhyun had gotten used to it. After all, they shared the same love of music.

Next to the vynile player was a thick pile, probably around a dozen vinyls. Baekhyun didn’t need to look to know they were Chanyeol’s favorites.

 

He continued scrutinizing the taller’s room, glancing at his desk chair under an armful of clothes…Shirts, jeans, a scarf. He breathed them in, inhaling the scent of the person he loved. The clothes smelled like clean laundry, yet there still lingered Chanyeol’s scent. Baekhyun wondered if those were clean clothes.

 

 

His gaze fell onto Chanyeol’s tape recorder, where his and Chanyeol’s singing were recorded. Baekhyun’s heart clenched, seeing colored pencils on his desk, as well as a drawing of Baekhyun himself. He’d seen it already, and seeing how it progressed he knew his best friend had been working on it. His birthday present. He gets closer, and started playing the tape. He blankly listened to it for a long time…

 

Under the drawing he could see the other paper peeking out.

 

Song lyrics, _of course_. He took the A4 paper, wondering what Chanyeol wrote this time.

 

Still looking at the paper he held securely, his hands began trembling. He felt his feelings grow into his chest like flowers. He blankly stared at it for a long time and suddenly, he wanted Chanyeol to know.

 

_He wanted Chanyeol to know that he loves all of him._

 

 

 

Seeing what’s written on it, Chanyeol surely felt the same.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to know that.

Baekhyun had to tell him.

He quickly walked out of their appartments to do just that.

 

_“Even when I have good luck_

_I'm nothing without you_

_I'm nothing without you_

_I'm nothing without you_

_I'm nothing without you_

__

_Although I'm smiling all day_

_I'm nothing without you”_

__

 

As he headed to the Kims, mentally preparing his confession, Baekhyun smiled. No need to plan anything, it was Chanyeol after all.

 

 

Baekhyun started walking faster until he ran. Faster and faster, he ran and was out of breath, the rain is wetting his face, his hair, his clothes. But he wouldn’t stop. He had to go to Chanyeol, now. He ran to Chanyeol.

 

 

_Although I'm smiling all day_

_I'm nothing without you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun, when actions speak louder than words…!


End file.
